Quelqu’un aurait des boules quiès ?
by CrazyTiff
Summary: Une histoire de consultation avec une patiente... Juste House... étant House. Mais pas avec n'importe qui ! OS


By Tiff©

Parti d'un délire… Pas de pairing, juste House… qui reçoit la visite… en consultation… de quelqu'un qui pourrait bien nous dire quelque chose.

Genre : Humour, Général.

Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, fait juste pour fun.

A ne pas publier sans mon autorisation.

Commentaires appréciés.

House avec une pointe de Grey's Anatomy…

* * *

**Quelqu'un aurait des boules quiès ?**

« House ! Vos consultations ! »

House releva un sourcil mais ne détacha pas ses yeux de la psp. Ce n'était pas les consultations qui allaient lui faire arrêter sa partie. Mais pourquoi diable une main venait de se poster sur l'écran ? Il grogna.

« Vous m'avez fait perdre !  
- Et vous… Vous me faites perdre mon temps. _Soupira-t-elle._ Consultations ! Immédiatement ! »

Il s'apprêta à rouspéter lorsque Cuddy s'appropria, d'une main agile, la psp. Attrapant sa canne, il se leva et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Vous la récupérerez à la fin de la journée.  
- _Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre._ Mais c'est dans 10 minutes !  
- 35 ! Vous avez le temps de voir au moins trois personnes avec votre diplomatie habituelle. »

Il haussa les épaules et sortit de la pièce en clopinant

Il arriva dans ce hall plein de patients dont la moitié n'était même pas malade. Le tout était de choisir un bon dossier.

« Prenez un dossier ! D'un coup, comme un sparadrap. Faites-moi confiance, vous allez survivre ! »

Il sursauta. Mais ma parole ! Elle était partout. Ah non, elle n'était déjà plus là. Cuddy et son tailleur un peu trop décolleté venait de rejoindre son bureau à petits pas pressés. Il prit donc le premier de la pile, priant pour que ça soit un homme muet avec une grippe ou n'importe qui pouvait se traiter en moins de trois secondes.

Le nom lui rappela étrangement quelque chose mais il n'arriva pas à établir une quelconque connexion avec sa mémoire.

« Meredith Grey ? »

Une femme emmitouflée dans plusieurs couches de vêtements s'avança timidement vers lui. Malgré ses multiples pulls, manteaux, écharpes et bonnets, elle semblait très maigre. House lui lança un regard méprisant. Il l'avait cataloguée comme la femme à multiples problèmes en moins de dix secondes et regrettait déjà d'avoir pris le premier dossier de la pile. D'un pas démotivé, il l'invita à le suivre.

Une fois dans la salle, il prit place sur le tabouret et attendit qu'elle prononce un mot. Il la dévisagea. Peut-être qu'elle était muette finalement… Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage…

« Je… »

Qui retomba immédiatement. Faux espoir. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Soit vous parlez, soit vous vous déshabillez mais si vous ne faites rien, ça va être difficile pour moi de vous ausculter. »

Elle enleva sa veste, un pull, son écharpe et le bonnet puis s'affala sur la table de consultation en soupirant.

« J'ai des boutons… et des plaques rouges…  
- Depuis quand ?  
- Depuis que j'ai vu Derek partir avec Addison. »

House secoua la tête. Il écarquilla les yeux, ce n'était pas une réponse ordinaire. Puis il ouvrit la bouche tout en fronçant un sourcil. Il n'était pas près d'avoir fini.

« Et si vous mettiez une date à cet événement ça m'aiderait.  
- _Elle renifla._ Addison est revenue, après m'avoir dit que je ne devais pas le laisser partir, c'est elle qui est partie avec. C'est une traitresse.  
- _Déjà blasé._ Admettons. Elle ne vous a pas empoisonné ? Badigeonné d'un quelconque produit ?  
- De quoi ?  
- Une bataille dans la boue ?  
- Mais non ! Pourquoi cette question ?  
- _Se frottant les cheveux._ Pour trouver un intérêt à cette conversation.  
- Vous pensez que j'aurais dû le retenir ?  
- Il a voulu se suicider ?  
- Pardon ?  
- En même temps si vous parlez toujours autant, je comprends.  
- J'aurais dû choisir Mc Vet.  
- Si vous le dites, je vous crois. Ça va sinon ? La santé ?  
- Coucher avec un titulaire, plus jamais !  
- _Il resta figé un instant._ Bien sûr.  
- Vous connaissez le milieu hospitalier ?  
- _Etonné de la stupidité de la question._ Non je suis juste le concierge ici.  
- Ben Derek est mon titulaire.  
- En médecine ? Vous êtes médecin ? Vous foutez quoi en consultation chez nous ?  
- J'évite Derek.  
- Ça coule de source ! _Se tapant la main sur le front._ Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! Et il est où ce Derek ?  
- Ben avec Addison !  
- Mais encore ?  
- A Seattle !  
- Oh oui, là vous ne risquez pas de le croiser en effet ! Vous traversez tout le pays pour éviter votre ami.  
- Et sa femme.  
- Et sa femme, bien sûr. _Il regarda sa montre, il lui accordait encore deux minutes et après il la renvoyait soit chez elle, soit à l'étage psychiatrique._ »

Il prit machinalement une prise de sang, ça allait peut-être lui être utile pour la calmer et envoya l'échantillon aux analyses. On ne sait jamais, elle pourrait avoir la rage. A peine fini, Meredith se releva, enleva les dernières couches d'habits et dévoila ses petits boutons en les prenant à témoin comme une fatalité.

« Vous voyez ça ! je ne suis pas bête, c'est une allergie ! Je suis allergique aux ruptures ! »

Il en était certain, il allait devoir appeler un psy. Ou il allait peut-être faire semblant d'écouter, compter les moutons et s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte. A force, il se demanda s'il n'était pas judicieux de réfléchir à un bouton 'off' sur les femmes. Ça devenait vraiment urgent !

Ah, la blonde un peu nunuche semblait vouloir exprimer un désir. Il leva le sourcil.

« Vous avez dit quoi ?  
- Je veux les résultats de mes tests maintenant !  
- Mais vous n'êtes pas malade !  
- Si vous diagnostiquez les gens sans test, vous n'êtes pas médecin.  
- Vous avez un grain, ça c'est sûr, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait besoin de tests pour le prouver. De plus, ma patronne dit toujours que j'aime faire des dépenses inutiles, grâce à vous, je vais pouvoir lui prouver que non. Et puis si vous voulez tout savoir, vous êtes ma dernière patiente de la journée. Et vous êtes en retard.  
- En retard ?  
- J'ai fini ma journée depuis bien longtemps ! Ce n'est pas que le temps passe vite à vous écoutez mais il passe ! »

Il ouvrit la porte, fit quelques pas dans le hall et tomba sur Cuddy. Elle était juste là, devant lui, étonnée de le voir encore ici à cette heure-ci. House indiqua le début du chemin à Meredith, retourna le dossier où on pouvait lire un 'S.O.S'.

Cuddy rigola et le poussa gentiment vers la patiente en murmurant.

« Finissez votre travail ! »

Meredith se retourna, House leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter d'un air très sérieux.

« Je coucherai avec vous plus tard boss. J'ai une allergie aux ruptures à traiter en cas d'extrême urgence !  
- Une allergie à quoi ?  
- Aux hommes ! C'est pour ça que j'aimerai que vous preniez le cas, ça devient embêtant, je ne peux pas la toucher. »

Cuddy soupira et repartit en priant pour qu'il ne fasse pas n'importe quoi. Meredith revint vers lui.

« C'est votre boss ou votre maîtresse ?  
- Un peu des deux.  
- Elle est mariée ?  
- De quoi ?  
- Si elle est mariée c'est une très mauvaise idée.  
- Une mauvaise idée de se marier. Je vous l'accorde.  
- Non mais Derek était marié quand je l'ai rencontré… »

_Et c'est reparti ! Mais qu'on l'enferme, qu'on la bâillonne, qu'on l'offre aux pauvres !_ S'il n'avait pas cette foutue canne, il aurait littéralement pris les jambes à son cou. Il marmonna quelque chose au responsable des analyses qui revint rapidement avec un dossier.

Et il repartit dans l'autre sens, essayant de ne pas prêter attention à la patiente qui faisait office de radio et qui la suivait toujours. Il aurait dû la perdre en route ou lui conseiller de s'inscrire sur www. i dont have any friend so i talk to everybody . com. Et puis n'existait-il pas un numéro pour les gens qui ont juste besoin qu'on les écoute ?

Il prit un cachet de vicodine et s'installa à nouveau sur ce tabouret inconfortable.

« Dr Grey ! Vos résultats sont négatifs. Vous êtes en bonne santé. Physique. _Précisa-t-il._  
- Oh. Mais alors, à quoi sont dus mes boutons ?  
- A votre vie d'adolescente, ça va de paire généralement. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Rapidement, elle prit son sac. Comment osait-il ? Ce médecin incapable de faire un diagnostique sérieux ! Elle ira faire les examens elle-même, c'est ce qu'elle aurait dû faire depuis le début.

Lorsque la porte claqua, House fut plus que soulagé ! Il allait finir par se noyer sous les flots de paroles. Machinalement, il reprit le dossier en main. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de regarder les résultats, sûr de lui.

Taux hCG élevé…

Oups…

Il referma le dossier avec un petit sourire. Il connaissait quelqu'un qui allait avoir quelques petits soucis…

**Fin**

NA : Taux hCG : Hormones pouvant indiquer une grossesse.


End file.
